Café frío
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Newt Scamander abrió los ojos poco a poco, emergiendo de un profundo sueño. El lugar estaba en casi completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de la mujer que dormía a su lado / One Shot / Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡El verano ha llegado!" del foro "La Madriguera"


**Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Pairing:** Newt/Tina

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro. _Este fic participa en el Reto especial "¡El verano ha llegado!" del foro "La Madriguera"_

Café frío

La luz de la mañana ingresaba al cuarto ese día, filtrándose por las ventanas a través de unas bonitas cortinas blancas. La habitación era mediana, tenía dos grandes ventanas, una cama de dos plazas, un pequeño escritorio de madera con una silla, una puerta que daba al baño y unas maletas de viaje apiladas a los pies de la cama. Newt Scamander abrió los ojos poco a poco, emergiendo de un profundo sueño. Se sentía muy descansado, algo muy propio de tomarse vacaciones. No estaba seguro de qué hora era pero no debía ser demasiado temprano si ya estaba todo tan iluminado.

El lugar estaba en casi completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de la mujer que dormía a su lado. Tina yacía junto a él, las sábanas cubrían su torso desnudo, dejando ver sus hombros pálidos. Newt se acomodó en la cama para quedar enfrentado a ella y la observó. Sólo se le veía la mitad de la cara pues estaba hundida en la almohada a la cual estaba aferrando. Tenía el cabello negro y corto revuelto sobre la cabeza. Sonrió como un tonto mirándola.

" _Ella es mía ahora"_ pensó con ternura. Ambos habían tomado sus vacaciones de sus respectivos trabajos para poder celebrar su luna de miel con tranquilidad. La noche anterior luego de una fiesta con sus familias y amigos, se aparecieron cerca de un hotel muggle en las afueras de Londres. Él recordó que nunca se había sentido tan nervioso por estar cerca de Tina, no tanto como cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron bajo las sábanas para demostrarse físicamente cuánto se querían. Era la primera vez que dormían juntos. Pensó que ella quizás no lo encontraría atractivo, que no sería suficiente para satisfacerla pero con caricias y besos de esa dulce mujer, todo eso había quedado olvidado.

Y ahora, viendo hacia atrás, todo le parecía tan irreal. Tenía a la mujer que amaba durmiendo a su lado. Ella movió los labios, quizás emergiendo de un buen sueño. Se estaba despertando. Con cuidado, le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

― Roncas ― murmuró ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

― No es cierto ― le contestó él, riendo ―. Buenos días, señora Scamander.

― Cállate, tonto ― siguió ella, escondiendo su evidente sonrisa en la almohada ―. Si me sigues mirando, me vas a hacer un agujero en la cara.

― Oh, por dios. No querría arruinar esa bella cara que tienes ― bromeó él, arrimando su cuerpo hacia ella. Tina quitó su rostro de la almohada y se mordió el labio inferior.

― Buenos días, Newt ― ella le acarició el pecho desnudo con una mano.

― Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste?

― Excelente, gracias a ti terminé exhausta.

El hombre sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y desvió la mirada con una risa algo nerviosa.

― Pues… yo no era el único que se movía, a decir verdad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se rieron con ganas. Newt se acercó un poco más y la besó en la frente, rodeándola con los brazos. Se sentía tan bien tenerla allí tan cerca, sentir su aroma apenas despertaba. Era mágico.

― Te amo, Newt.

― Y yo te amo a ti.

Luego de un buen rato de estar abrazados, los recién casados se levantaron para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Para cuando Newt había terminado, Tina recién iba poniendo la pasta en el cepillo. Mientras se cepillaba, él se puso detrás de ella y le rodeó las caderas con los brazos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su mujer. Sentía la suave piel de la espalda de Tina contra su pecho y se sintió muy feliz.

― Podría acostumbrarme a esto ― murmuró ella, intentando que no se le cayera pasta de dientes del cepillo.

― Pues creo que yo ya me he acostumbrado.

Ella se enjuagó la boca y se secó los labios con una toalla. Luego, se dio la vuelta aun siendo abrazada por Newt y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

― Ahora podemos besarnos apropiadamente ― dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo con sensualidad. Sus labios chocaron y ambos cuerpos volvieron a juntarse con un calor que hasta ahora desconocían. El beso se profundizó y ambos empezaron a perder el aliento. Cuando se separaron, se miraron con deseo. Tina se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que él se diera cuenta de cuanto le gustaba que ella hiciera eso.

― ¿Otra vez? ― preguntó él, levantando una ceja, divertido.

― Otra vez ― contestó ella, tomándole la mano y guiándolo a la cama nuevamente.

Más tarde, ambos se pusieron algo de ropa y bajaron a almorzar. Comieron ensalada, pollo asado y papas hervidas junto con una buena botella de vino blanco. Hablaban con ánimo, riéndose como tontos, rozando sus manos sobre la mesa y dándose miradas cargadas de chistes privados compartidos. El restaurante del hotel era modesto y estaba decorado con colores cálidos. Había cuatro ventanas en las paredes opuestas que daban al paisaje afuera. Era una tarde de verano que anunciaba una lluvia que refrescaría el ambiente caluroso.

Luego de una porción de torta helada de fresas, la pareja salió a caminar. Afuera hacía bastante calor así que ni siquiera llevaron abrigos. Los dos vestían camisas blancas y pantalones livianos, el de él era de color verde y el de ella, azul. Caminaban tomados de la mano y hablaban. Tina era muy habladora cuando estaban solos y a él le encantaba escucharla. Ella tenía un brillo que nadie más tenía y le llenaba el corazón de alegría.

Aún recordaba cuando juntó el valor de proponerle matrimonio. Ella le había dicho que sí con las sonrisa más hermosa del mundo y había saltado a sus brazos para besarlo. La felicidad tenía el mismo sabor que los labios de ella.

― Las afueras de Londres son muy tranquilas para tomar vacaciones ¿No? ― decía ella, mientras sus ojos iban mirando el paisaje que pasaban ―. Me alegro de que viniéramos aquí. ¿Newt, me estás oyendo?

El hombre se había quedado mirándola fijo.

― Lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo ― disculpó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

― ¿En qué?

― En lo bonita que estabas cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo. En lo bonita que te veías ayer con tu vestido de novia. En lo bonita que estabas en la mañana ― él hizo una pausa mientras Tina miraba hacia otra parte, avergonzada ―. Pensaba en que eres bonita.

― Tú sí que sabes decirme cosas que pongan incómoda ― dijo ella, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y riendo.

― Vamos, Tina, ven aquí.

Newt le corrió las dos manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

― Me tienes loca, Scamander ― siguió ella, revolviéndole el pelo.

― Lo sé ― dijo él, guiñando un ojo, con un exceso de confianza. Sin embargo, a los dos segundos de haberlo dicho se sintió como un tonto y desvió la mirada.

― Ahora estás presumiendo, eres adorable.

Tina le besó la mejilla. Siguieron caminando hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar. En el camino, comenzó a lloviznar y corrieron al hotel para evitar mojarse. Una vez allí, pidieron que les llevaran café y galletas al cuarto. Ella se sentó en la cama a leer, con su taza de café negro enfriándose en la mesita de luz mientras él se sentó en el escritorio a ordenar algunos papeles que había traído de su más reciente investigación y bebía sorbos de su taza de café con leche. La lluvia de verano era el único sonido que llenaba el silencio.

Antes de conocerla, Newt jamás trabajaba en sus investigaciones con gente alrededor. Siendo introvertido como era, siempre tenía la sensación de que las personas juzgarían su trabajo así que siempre lo hacía solo. Pero con Tina no tenía ese problema. Ella era introvertida como él pero juntos incluso el silencio y las horas de trabajo eran agradables.

Cuando él terminó con sus papeles, volvió a guardarlos en su valija de viaje y se volteó a mirar a Tina, quién seguía leyendo en la cama. Se la veía muy concentrada, quizás la novela que leía era muy interesante. En silencio, Newt se sentó junto a ella y miró por encima del libro. La taza de café negro seguía llena pero ya no emitía vapor.

― Siempre dejas que el café se ponga frío ― le dijo Newt, acariciándole la mejilla.

― No está frío ― contestó ella y dejó la lectura para tomar un sorbo de la taza ―. ¡Ahg, que asco!

― Te dije que estaba frío.

Ella le sacó la lengua y sacó su varita del cajón de la mesita de luz para hacer un encantamiento y volver a calentar el café.

― Ahora está caliente. ¿Lo ves? ― agregó ella, con tono de broma.

― Te adoro, querida.

― Y yo a ti.

― ¿Qué leías?

― Una novela muggle, se llama _"Adiós a las armas"_ , se publicó hace pocos años ― ella cerró el libro y lo dejó junto a la taza ―. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van los papeles?

― Creo que estoy listo para actualizar la próxima edición de _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos"._

― ¡Excelente! ― exclamó la mujer, tomándole la mano ―. Y pensar que si no fuera por ese libro tuyo quizás no nos hubiéramos conocido.

Él lo meditó unos instantes y asintió.

― Es cierto, si no fuera por mi descuido con la maleta.

― Si tu Escarbato no se hubiera escapado ese día en el banco.

― Si no hubieras estado en esa multitud.

― Si no hubieras viajado a Estados Unidos.

Newt y Tina se quedaron en silencio, mirándose. Buscándose con los ojos. Ella le apretó la mano y se acercó para besarlo. Se besaron con suavidad, como si nunca antes se hubieran besado. Cuando se separaron, él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

― Creo que de todas las criaturas fantásticas que he visto en mi vida, tú eres la más fantástica de todas, Tina.

Ella sonrió enternecida por las palabras de su esposo y no dijo nada. Sólo volvió a besarlo. No fueron demasiados segundos más para que él se pusiera sobre ella y se acariciaran con pasión. Y otra vez, el café se enfrió mientras sus cuerpos se calentaban esa noche.

 _Fin_

 _Gracias por entrar a este escrito. Si quieres leer más sobre el mundo de Animales Fantásticos, entra a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad", "Amortentia a través del tiempo" y "La bruja y el panadero". Los comentarios serán apreciados_

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
